From DE 601 05 979, a microfluid component is known, which is made up of a plurality of polymer layers. Each polymer layers has a fluidic microstructure which forms a micro channel or a reservoir for a fluid. In the known microfluid component, the microstructure is introduced into the polymer layer using a method that has an ablating effect.
In addition to the microfluid component known from DE 601 05 979, additional microfluid components are known, which are developed as micro-pump or pressure sensor, for instance, and include a plurality of microstructured polymer layers for absorbing, storing or conveying a fluid.
A microfluid component that is optimized with regard to its producibility is described in DE 10 2007 046 305. The microfluid component includes a plurality of microstructured polymer layers on which at least one semiconductor element is disposed.
All previously mentioned arrangements share the disadvantage that each polymer layer must be microstructured and coated separately, so that each individual polymer layer generates approximately the same cost in the production.